zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Owen and Trent
this article focuses on the interactions between Owen and Trent. Overview for the first two seasons, Owen and Trent are put on the same, where they become friends. In Total Drama World Tour they do not, interact due to Trent no competing. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 when Owen says he is glad, he won't sleep with girls, and prefer to sleep with guys, it caused Trent and Noah to look at him uncomfortably. Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 Trent roots for Owen, during the cliff dive challenge, and high-fives him before jumping off the cliff, Trent also cheers for Owen when he is about to face, his fear, after Owen jumps, Trent commends Owen or this jump, saying it was "awesome". Dodgebrawl During the second round, when Owen begins throwing dodgeballs at everyone on the other team, Trent is fine with Owen taking his dodgeball. Not Quite Famous When Owen does his talent, Trent is impressed and high-fives Owen, he congragulates Owen on mastering his feat, while Izzy does the rattlesnake Owen tells Trent that Izzy is good, Later trent was annoyed at Cody and Owen, due to this making Gwen leaving saying, "nice going and then leaves. The Sucky Outdoors When the team angry at Owen, for attracting the bear, Trent defends Owen saying that he bought, them some fish to eat. Phobia Factor After Owen farts, Trent in a disguting tone, says "Oh, dude". If You Can't Take The Heat... Owen accidntally throws a box of oragnes at Trent, knocking him unconcious. Brunch of Disgustiness Trent is happy when Oven wins the challenge for the guys, all of the boys become close freinds before and after team team merge. Search and Do Not Destroy Owen in the confessional says, that he voted off Trent due to, Heather kissing him The Very Last Episode, Really! Trent supports Gwen Over, Owen and trent both talking to each other, while being exhausted , Owen encoruages Trent to not give up on Gwen becuase, Trent would want to go to his party Trent tells Owen that was a bummer and he would have liked going to his party, In Owen's ending after he had won the challenge, he happily said to Trent and Gwen that they were both going to his party. Total Drama Action Riot On Set Trent can't decide between Harold and Owen, calling them "flakier and flakiest', in the end, Trent picked Owen to be on his team instead of Harold because he was impressed that he won Total Drama Island, Owen high-fives Trent when he is chosen to be on his team although Trent seems grossed out and wipes his hand on his shirt, While Owen is carrying the trailer up the hill, Trent is seen cheering for Owen. Beach Blanket Bogus Owen was concerned for Trent when he began to obess over the number 9. In the woods of Total Drama Island, when Trent wonders what was he doing wrong to make Gwen avoid him, Owen gives him advice, saying that Gwen likes winning. Trent smiles and tells Owen that he isreally smart at times, due to his suggestion (which Trent later follows, lead to his expulsion from the game). Owen responds to this by farting and saying that he likes beans. That night, Owen Trent along with Gwen, who areabout to kiss in the woods. After he accidenally reavlhimself, two of them threw sticks at him. 3:10 to Crazytown For the shooting portion of the challenge, Trent wanted to use Owen because he was a guaranteed hit (due to his size); that way, Gwen win for her team. Owen was shocked to learn that Trent was throwing challenges for Gwen Since the rest of the Killer Grips voted off Trent and Owen was in the bottom 2 with Trent in the award ceremony, it likely that Trent votws off Owen possibly for having a shaky performace in the challenges. It should be noted that Owen's idea to tell Trent that girls like winning which promped Trent to throw challenges to Gwen's team and their evuntful break-up. The Aftermath: III Trent gives Owen advice, out of concern, telling him to tell the truth when he sits in the elertci chair, to which Owen thanks Trent for this. Trent was later amused about his freind's wrong-doings. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships